cyanideandhappinessfandomcom-20200214-history
Blueshirt
Blueshirt (also called Dan in #1689 and Kyle in #1721) is a character created by the cartoonists of Explosm.net, appearing in the first "Cyanide and Happiness" comic, Blueshirt is one of two major characters (Greenshirt being the other) to appear from the very beginning. Kris Comics Comics 1-1000 Applesauce Crotch Blueshirt pointed his finger at Greenshirt's crotch and blurted out how it looked like Applesauce, Greenshirt then looked crotch in wonder. Blueshirt continued as he said that Greenshirt should see a doctor. With the doctor arriving, he extended his arm, pointing at Greenshirts "applesauce" crotch and asked if that was Applesauce. You Know Your Fish? Arriving home from a holiday, Blueshirt was greeted kindly by Aquashirt who was meant to take care of his fish. Saying that he had good news and bad news, Aquashirt proceeded to tell how he had actually put Blueshirt's fish in the blender. When Blueshirt asked what the good news was, Aquashirt just responded with that it tasted delicious. It's Poisoned Blueshirt gives an Oliveshirt a coffee, then says that it's poisoned. the Oliveshirt replies "Really? What flavor?" and keeps drinking it. Aw, what is it? Blueshirt sees a mother with a baby and asks what it is. The mother responds that it is a girl. Blueshirt then realizes that it is a baby and awkwardly covers up. Rob Comics Comics 1-1000 A Cultural Trend! Noticing a cultural trend forming, Greenshirt warned Blueshirt and Orangeshirt to duck but, despite them ducking, they were transformed into men from the 70's except Blueshirt who stayed the same. All was silent and Orangeshirt and Greenshirt focused their attention towards Blueshirt who just claimed that he's republican. Only Three Panels Looking across the left of the comic, Blueshirt quickly had the realization that there was only three panels. In a hurry, he yelled at Greenshirt, who was thinking, to say something funny. The two contemplated but never said a thing in the end. Is It A Dead Rabbit? {C Approaching a dead rabbit, Greenshirt asked Blueshirt to confirm if it was a dead rabbit or not. Blueshirt responded, saying that it had been dead for awhile and someone had smeared their feces. Greenshirt started to feel sick and claimed he was going to throw up his lunch, Blueshirt just got onto his knees and remarked that he had already found his. Purple-Shirted Stabber Greenshirt was talking to "Blueshirt" about a newly found criminal who went by the name of the "Purple-Shirted Stabber." Telling Blueshirt of how the cops were looking for the criminal, Blueshirt revealed himself to be an impostor and was actually the Purple-Shirted Stabber. Gasping, Greenshirt watched as the Purper-Shirted Stabber pulled out a knife and Greenshirt screamed as he was laid to waste. Fart Jokes Blueshirt told Yellowshirt that the comic strip needs fart jokes. Yellowshirt proceeded to shoot him with a gun. Freud's Theory Holding a book in his hand, Greenshirt tried to explain Freud's Theory of how psychologically every man wants to sleep with his mother. Blueshirt just exclaimed saying that it's disgusting, continuing with saying that Freud's mother must be like a hundred years old, implying that he thought Greenshirt meant sleeping with Freud's mother. Greenshirt dropped the book to the floor and walked away. Negative Answers In a classroom, Blueshirt and Greenshirt were doing a worksheet. Greenshirt leaned over to Blueshirt and asked him what does a negative answer mean for question 10. Blueshirt responded, saying that it meant that Greenshirt was gay. Greenshirt just walked off, telling him that he would ask the professor. Giving the sheet to the Professor, the man leaned over his desk and asked Greenshirt what he was doing that night. I love your shirt Yellowshirt praised Blueshirt's shirt, saying that it was so "friggin awesome". Yellowshirt then admits that he ran over Blueshirt's dog. One-armed Jim Orangeshirt introduces Blueshirt to his new friend one-armed Jim. Blueshirt then asks why people call him one-armed Jim. When no one responds, Blueshirt drinks his coffee. Dave Comics Comics 1-1000 Matt Comics Comics 1-1000 Gallery Blueshirt_Kris.png Blueshirt_Matt.png Blueshirt_Dave.png Blueshirt_Kris_2018.png Trivia *Blueshirt has had plenty of names through the comics such as: **Dan (#1689) **Kyle (#1721) **Blue (RCG panel mpt) Category:Characters